


Steady progress

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: That's great news!
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor The Toad
Series: Gildevor (Gilderoy Lockhart/Trevor the toad) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062302





	Steady progress

Our story starts in Gilderoy and Trevor Lockhart's House after another busy day of Auror training for Gilderoy.

Trevor inquired, "How's your training coming along, Roy?"

Gilderoy shrugged. "Slowly, but I think I might be improving gradually."

Trevor beamed, "Slowly is better than not at all. I'm ever so proud of you, dear."

Gilderoy pointed out, "You were the one who suggested that I should become an Auror, Trev."

Trevor nodded. "But you're the one following through."


End file.
